My Happy Ending
by StardustZero
Summary: The war is over, and Duo and Heero are living happily together. But Heero starts getting wierd dreams about a past he can't remember. Will their relationship last or fall when the truth comes out? 1x2 3x4x5
1. Default Chapter

The muse-bunnies gifted me with this random thought for a story so I'm going to go through with it! Lol even though I need to work on my other stories... oh well! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys even though I wish I did!

This is a 1x2x1 and 3x4x5 story, also a 1x? But mostly yet? You'll understand.

My Happy Ending

Chapter 1

_Heero...Heero...Someone was calling him. Heero slowly looked around him but he was surrounded by a deep fog that engulfed everything. Heero...The voice was coming from his right, he turned to see a hazy image, he squinted and started to run forward. Heero... I person stood in front of an enormously large mountain, looking away from him. He ran faster but he couldn't get any closer. Heero... The person turned, a rope like braid whipped out slightly. The shadowy person smiled at him. We'll be together forever, right Heero?_

Heero woke with a start, sitting up he cradled his throbbing head in his hands. It was that dream again, the same dream that had been clogging his mind for the last few nights. A rustling in the bed followed by a warn hand on his shoulder made him tense.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Heero looked over to see his lover, Duo staring at him in confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied, no reason to make Duo worry. "I just have a headache, I'll get some aspirin." Silently he slid out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Duo stared after him, confusion and hurt danced in his eyes, what was wrong with Heero?

"Heero!!!!" Heero looked up as he entered through the front door to see his lover and fellow pilot Duo launching toward him. Without changing expressions he quickly stepped to the side and watched as the braided wonder flew past him to splat unceremoniously on the front porch.

"Owwwww Heero! That hurt!" Duo rubbed his nose where it hit the porch and pouted. "Why didn't you catch me?"

"Baka." Heero said with scowled. "If I caught you I would have smushed the groceries." For the first time Duo noticed the tell tale brown bag that his lover was carrying. Shrugging he lifted himself of the porch and followed the other boy into Quatre's mansion. Walking into the kitchen he watched with a smile as Heero started to put groceries away. It seemed like such a domestic thing for a person who used to be a terrorist to do. But the war had ended last month and now the boys were free to live normal lives.

Duo still remembered very clearly what had happened the day after the Eve War. He had visited Heero in the hospital and the boy had confessed his love to him. At first Duo had been surprise, he had never expected the silent pilot to have the same feeling he did. And now they were lovers, much to Relena's dismay. But Heero had been acting weird recently; ever since they had gotten back from visiting the doctor, Quatre had suggested it to make sure there was no lasting damage to their bodies. At the doctors Heero had fainted suddenly and was rushed away by the doctors, leaving Duo to pace nervously in the waiting room.

Heero smacked Duo on the head, bringing him out of his fantasyland. Before he could yell at him a sandwich was plopped down in front of him and Heero pulled up a chair, a sandwich on a separate plate in his hand. It also amazed Duo; these special little things Heero had started Doing just because he could. But it made him love the boy all the more. Chirping thank you he quickly got to work on the food in front of him.

Heero ate silently as he watched Duo inhale his sandwich. He smiled softly, knowing Duo was to busy to notice. He never smiled for anyone but Duo, he was so happy when he woke up in the hospital and saw Duo there. He had been frightened that the boy would disappear again once the fighting was over. But there was something he still needed to tell him, wanted to tell him.

"Duo." Amethyst eyes rose to meet Prussian blue. "There's something I need to talk you about."

"It's about the dreams isn't it?" Heero wasn't surprised Duo had guessed, he hadn't been hiding the fact he was having nightmares. Instead he nodded and reached out to grasp one of Duo's hands that were lying on the table.

"Duo, I love you." The boy across form him smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"I've never told you this before, I know it seems unfair that you've told me about your past, from being an orphan to meeting G and I've told you nothing in return. But the thing is I don't know what my past is." Heero growled in frustration, searching for the right words to say.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Duo said quietly, rubbing Heero's knuckles with his hand, trying to calm the boy.

"That's just it, I don't know! I remember being with a man named Odin Lowe and him dying then meeting Dr. J, but then I don't remember anything between that time and operation meteor. I'm missing 8 years of my life that I don't remember, what did I do? Where was I? I don't remember anything." Heero looked down at their joined hands. "But I was ok with that. It was weird at first, I had to depend on Dr.J, and I was like a lifeless doll. Until I met you. And now that I have you I don't worry about the past anymore. At the beginning of the war it's all I thought about, but now I don't need that anymore, I just need you." He smiled and it grew as he saw his lover grin in return.

"I guess I just wanted you to know, that I choose you over my past, because I love you."

"But." Duo raised his free hand to cup Heero's chin. "You've been having these dreams." Heero nodded slightly and leaned into the warm hand, gently kissing the palm.

"I think I may be remembering something form that time..." Heero stopped unsure how to go on. It would be selfish of him to ask this of Duo, what if he found other friends, or that he had a totally different life to go back to?

"Lets go then!" Heero looked up in surprise as Duo jumped up, a grin widening over his face as he danced around the table.

"But Duo..."

"Heero." Duo stopped dancing and looked at Heero seriously. "If there is a chance that you might have friends or loved ones out there we should go look for them. They may think you're missing or something worse, we shouldn't let this chance go by."

"Duo...thank you." Heero rose and pulled Duo toward him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Duo's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Heero's slim waist. Their tongues battled as Heero slid a hand under Duo's shirt, tracing the toned abs and firm muscles. Duo wove his hands into the messing hair as they both came back for air.

"Bedroom." Duo gasped as Heero's fingers played across his hardening nipple. He squeaked as Heero lifted him up and draped him over his shoulder, giving Duo an upside down view of his butt as he headed toward the stairs.

Later that night they both laid in each others arms, happy and content. Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's arms and laid his head in Heero's chest.

"So where do we start looking?" He asked quietly. Heero shifted below him, bringing the lithe boy closer to him.

"In the dreams I always see a mountain. I think it might be Mt. Fuji on earth." Heero said quietly.

"Japan huh? Makes sense." Duo said with a smirk.

"Baka. We should invite the other guys to come along, they probably would want to I guess." Heero said with a sigh. "Duo what if..." I slim finger came up to silence him.

"Heero, no matter what happens, or what you find, I believe in you." Duo said with a smile. "So in the end it will work out."

"So this is Japan, I've never been here before." Quatre looked around him with interest as he exited the shuttle. Wufei and Trowa came to stand beside him. They wouldn't say it but he could feel their worry, as he could feel the waves of worry coming off of Duo and Heero. They had been surprised when the two of them had invited them to come to Japan with them to uncover Heero's past.

"Wow! So this is Japan!" Duo came bouncing off the shuttle his bag already over his shoulder. "Hey that ice cream store looks yummy! I'm going to go have some, meet me there when you guys get your stuff!" And like a mini hurricane he was off towards a brightly covered building with a big ice cream cone on the top.

"Figures," Wufei said with a snort, turning to go find their bags. "Maxwell is a living junk food magnet." Quatre smiled at his lover, Wufei wouldn't admit it but he did like the braided boy. His aquamarine eyes trailed back to the hyper boy as he ran, Duo had acted like a kid on pixie stix ever since they had met up this morning, and Quatre knew it was just an act to get rid of his nerves and not worry the others.

Heero exited the shuttle in time to see Duo disappear through the doors to the ice cream shop. Smiling slightly at his lovers antics he followed Wufei to where their bags were. He rounded the shuttle and stopped at the sight of the tall mountain looming in front of him. His head throbbed, it was the mountain from his dreams, he was sure of it, and the answer was here.

Duo found a seat and collapsed into it. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the others couldn't see him before he let his smile waver then drop. It was easy to act the fool in front of the others, but now that he was alone he wasn't so sure about his decision.

"Hey Chiaki what's up with the gloomy frown?" Duo's head snapped up as a masculine voice spoke in front of him. One of the workers was talking to him.

"Excuse me?" Duo said in confusion. The stranger leaned forward to tap his head lightly.

"Jeez Chiaki you all there today? Or is your brain jumbled thinking about him?" The guy said with a grin. "

"Ummmm I think you're mistaken..." Duo said slowly, not quite sure what was going on.

"Tomoe are you messing with the new people again?" Said a voice behind him. Duo watched as the guy in front of him looked up at something behind him, then paled and looked down at him, then up again.

Confused Duo turned around to see...himself.

Heh heh heh that's all for now! I know I messed with Heero's past a little but hey, creative license what can I say? Anyway hate it, like it? Give me reviews I need to know!


	2. 2

It's been awhile so I thought I should update!!! Actually I can't even remember how long is been but I know it's been long. Anyway sorry bout that but lets continue!

Disclaimer: Don't own them...don't even pretend to.

My Happy Ending

Chapter 2

Duo blinked once, then again. To be precise the person behind him wasn't exactly like him, for one it was definitely a girl. The said girl looked back at him with greenish blue eyes, blinking as well. But there were similarities in their heart shaped faces and the long tell-tale braid, but hers was a darker brown mixed with black.

"Ummmm hi." Duo said quickly, feeling like he was suddenly in the twilight zone. "This is rather awkward." The girl seemed to glare at him before reaching out a hand.

"My name is Chiaki; it's nice to meet you Duo Maxwell of the Gundam Deathscythe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Heero was starting to fidget; Duo was taking far longer than it should take to buy an ice cream cone. He paced back and forth beside the other pilots, starting to get impatient. The mountain of his dreams was towering in front of him and he couldn't go find it until his lover returned. He felt the familiar surge of adrenaline as he glanced again at the mountain, it practically pulled at him.

"I'm going to go find Duo." He stated curtly before stalking toward the parlor. He didn't even bother to look back and see if the others had heard him. His head was starting to ache again, but he was so close, he wasn't going to let a little headache bother him now. Quickly walking into the store and through the crowds of people he spotted a braided person standing in front of the bar blocking another person. Just like the baka to start a conversation with a random person when he was in a hurry. But that's what he loved about the boy, his ability to adapt to any situation. Walking up behind Duo he gasped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Duo grab your ice cream..." He trailed off as he met with startled blue-green eyes and his head suddenly felt like it was ripping apart. He let go of the stranger and stumbled back, clutching his head that felt like it was about to break apart. People around him we yelling and he felt someone knock into him and he stumbled, stronger pain erupted from the back of his head. Before he blacked out he saw two Duo's rushing toward him, his mind dizzily trying to figure out what was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Heero!" Duo yelled as he rushed toward his lover. Faintly in the background he heard someone yell to call for an ambulance, but his mind was totally on his companion. He dropped down on the floor beside him and paused before actually touching him. Blood was pooling below him form where he had hit his head on the corner of a table; it was too risky to try to move him in case he caused more damage.

Suddenly paramedics where all over the place and Duo watched numbly as they lifted Heero carefully onto a stretcher and started to carry him away. He jolted up as if he just awakened. "Wait..."

"I'm going with him, I know him." Duo froze and turned to see the girl breeze past him to go with the paramedics. She didn't even give him a glance as she looked down at Heero on the stretcher before slightly touching his forehead. From a distance Duo could barely hear her whisper "welcome home" to the boy. And then they were gone, so fast Duo wasn't sure he was awake or dreaming.

Then Quatre was there, shaking him and asking him what had happened. Duo looked up at him numbly before reality crashed down on him harshly. Waves of anger and frustration coursed through his veins. That girl somehow knew his Heero! But this was not the time to be angry or jealous, Heero was injured.

"Guys we need to get to the hospital, something's happened to Heero." Duo grabbed the confused blonde haired boys hand and practically dragged him out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

30 minutes later the boys had finally been able to locate the closest hospital and most likely the one Heero had been taken to. Quatre was worried; Duo had filled them in on what had happened during the taxi ride. The appearance of a girl that looked like Duo was one thing, but the fact that Heero, the perfect soldier, had fainted for no reason yet again was disturbing. Needless to say he had a bad feeling. He glanced at Duo who was hurrying along beside him, his mouth, so usually set in a devil may care grin was now in a tight thin line.

"Excuse me ma'am." Quatre said sweetly to the receptionist when they reached the desk. "We're looking for our friend who may have been brought here, his name is Heero. He collapsed in the ice cream parlor near the airport." The woman lazily flipped through her list as Duo fidgeted restlessly. Quatre smiled as Trowa put a hand on Duo's shoulder and whispered something in his ear making the braided boy visibly calm down. Catch his lovers' eye Trowa smiled.

"Yes we have one Heero Kubia here." Said the nurse almost boredly, if Quatre wasn't in a hurry he might have suggested to the woman to change jobs. "He's awake and in room 302." Duo practically shot down the hall leaving the others say bow in thanks and hurry after him. Duo in the lead the group hurried down the hall, Quatre scanned the numbers as they passed, 296...297...298...299...300...301. The next room had the door open and you could hear faint voices from inside. Quatre rammed into Duo's back and fell back into Trowa's arms when Duo came to an abrupt halt in front of the door.

"Duo what the?" The he stopped realizing how wide the boys amethyst eyes had grown. Confused he craned around the boy to see what had shocked him and froze as well. There is the room was Heero, locked in a kiss with the girl that looked strangely like Duo. Sometimes Quatre really hated it when his feelings were right.

"Heero?" The words left Duo's lips as only a whisper but both heads inside turned to look at him. One surprised, one confused. "Heero what are you doing?" Duo took a couple steps into the room, his whole body shaking in fear and rage. Heero had betrayed him, Heero, the man who said he had loved him, was kissing someone else...and a girl no less!

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Heero's voice sounded confused and slightly innocent. Duo froze in his approach as if his blood had frozen in his veins.

"You don't know me?" Duo tried to keep the quiver of emotions out of his voice, this could not be real. Everyone else in the room was forgotten, as if the only ones that existed were him and Heero. Heero looked at him, his head tilted to the side in a gesture that would be cute if it wasn't so unlike Heero.

"I'm sorry, but no." Duo's world spun out of bounds and he felt like he was going to faint, it had to be a dream, it had to be. He stood there numbly, rooted in the spot. Heero...didn't remember him? Suddenly he couldn't breathe; he had to escape from this nightmare. He spun quickly, not wanting to see the man he loved anymore, hands clench tight enough to draw blood he slowly walked from the room, head held high. Only when he had passed the invisible boundaries that surround the room did he break. Head down he ran as fast as he could. Past the rude nurse, past the people waiting in the waiting room and practically blasting through the glass doors that led outside. But he didn't stop there, blindly he ran, not knowing where he was or where he was going. Anything to keep the truth from catching up with him, anything to keep the tears from falling, because boys don't cry.

He faintly realized he was running through a park, not caring until his foot caught on the edge of a sandbox and he fell in a cloud of sand. Lying there in the sand he felt wetness in his cheeks, but luckily for him at that moment the sky decided to open up and cry itself, so he couldn't distinguish his tears from the rain.

Duo was sitting on the slide, soaked to the bone while the rain still fell when Trowa and Wufei found him 4 hours later. The 2 boys stopped beside Duo's slide, pausing to take in the quiet boy before them.

"Duo..."Wufei gasped as emotionless amethyst eyes turned to him. The next second Duo blinked and the emotions resurfaced, makes Wufei unsure if what he had seen was correct.

"Hi guys what's up?" Duo's voice was cheerful but it was obvious if not to him self than to the others it was fake. He shivered as if just now realizing his cold and wet state.

"Duo you need to come back and talk to them, Heero is..." Wufei paused as he saw Duo's eyes shift from him to something behind him and the braided boy went pale. Wufei turned to see Quatre, Chiaki the Duo look alike and Heero walking towards them. The group stopped just behind Wufei and an uncomfortable silence overtook the area.

"I'm sorry." Heero said quietly. It was weird for Wufei to hear Heero talking with so much emotion; it was like he was someone else. "But I can't remember any of you." Liquid Prussian blues eyes looked up at them imploringly. "I don't remember anything of the last 3 years, tell me, were you my friends?" This had to be injustice, how could he forget everything, the war, the pain, why could he escape? Wufei stepped forward but was stopped when suddenly Duo jumped down right in front of him.

"Heh heh heh," Duo's smile was full and happy. "Amnesia huh? Well buddy that sucks." One hand lazily scratching behind his head Duo walked around Heero and Chiaki, as if looking them over. "Yeah we were all friends during the war; I guess you could say we took care of you after your last run in with amnesia. But I'm glad to see you got your memories back, this is your girlfriend right?" Duo bounced around, the ideal image of a child on pixi stix. "You remember now don't you? Memories from when you were 9 or 10? Your 12th birthday? Your first date?"

"Heero blushed and grabbed onto Chiaki's hand. "Yes, I remember but now I don't remember the last 3 years. Seems kind of a sad trade." Chiaki squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. Duo's heart clenched, Heero used to smile only for him, but this wasn't his Heero, this was someone completely different, someone real. But he would not let the man he loved see him cry.

"That's ok; the last 3 years weren't exactly the greatest I would say." Duo said with a smile, backing away from the couple. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa could only stare in wonder, this was not their fight, and they couldn't get involved, for now.

"But I would still like to know, and maybe we could continue being friends?"

Duo turned his back on him, staring intently at the trees surrounding the park. "I'm sorry but we're only here on vacation, we're leaving soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope we can talk before you leave." Duo didn't see when they left; he refused to turn to see his love walk away with someone else. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he knew it was Quatre.

"Duo why?" The inquiry was soft and gently.

"Did you see how happy he is?" Duo smiled softly. "He no longer has to worry about nightmares, he found his past...and his happiness. He won't have to have regrets about the war anymore. It's better this way."

"But Duo what about you?" Quatre spun the pilot around, searching for the answer in the glistening amethyst eyes.

"Don't you know Quatre?" Duo said sadly. "Anything for the one you love."

The end of chapter 2!!!! Sorry for the angst and drama but it had to happen sometime. But if you know my writing you know I'm a big fan of happy endings (note the title) so it will work out in the end, trust me!

And as always please review! I need to know if this is too angsty.


End file.
